The Wish
by Skuggi
Summary: AU. Instead of cutting her finger at the party, Bella makes a wish that has a very different sort of consequence. Set in place of New Moon, Cullens vamps, Bella human.
1. Stupid Rich Vampires

**First off: AU set as an alternative to New Moon. Cullens are vamps, Quielutes can be wolves, and Bella is just a kooky teenage human. **

**Also relevant: Twilight = not mine. This story = my imagination using the Twilight-y goodness which is not mine.**

_Stupid vampires._ I sat in the passenger seat of the Volvo, glaring at the rapidly passing trees and trying to not get dizzy. I didn't understand the need to celebrate my birthday. _Oh, goodie, I'm a year older and everyone else in the room _doesn't age_. Whoopie. _

"Bella?" Edward sounded amused, I could practically hear him smiling at my annoyance. This irritated me more and I scowled out the window. "Love, I know you don't want a party - "

_No shit, Sherlock… Ugh._

" – but it means a lot to Esme, and everyone… Okay, well maybe not Rosalie, but everyone that counts." Damnit. He knew that would work, didn't he? Stupid vampire boyfriend and his stupid guilt trips about his wonderful family. _Ugh. Even his guilt trips were perfect._

"Fine. I'll put up with the stupid party." I muttered, still looking out the window. I heard him chuckle and felt his cold hand on mine. Turning to look at him, I firmly poked him in his chest, glaring sternly as he smirked at me. "But there better not be any expensive presents." He chuckled and I poked him again, almost jamming my finger and trying not to wince. "I mean it, Edward."

"Well, love, I can't make any promises…" He trailed off, looking back at the road with what could only be described as a mischievous grin. Great, that could only mean overpriced presents in my near future. _Stupid overly wealthy, aimlessly generous vampires._ I sighed and went back to glaring out my window as we approached the Cullen house. It was going to be difficult to remain pleasant for the party, but I didn't want to disappoint anyone, as Edward was so kind to mention.

The car pulled smoothly into the driveway and Edward was at my door and unbuckling my seatbelt before my human mind had time to register that the car was now in park and he had gotten out of it. I glared at him and he smiled crookedly at me and pressed his lips gently against mine. _Mmmm. I could stay like this all day… _I gave him a little pout when he pulled away to help me stand. _Wait, wasn't I mad at him for something? Oh yes, party. _ I quickly scowled at him again, and he looked confused for an instant before pulling me to his side to walk with me into the house. "Bella…" He kissed the top of my head, and I smiled at the sensation of his cold lips through my hair. "…play nice."

"Don't I always?" I looked up at him, batting my eyelashes sweetly. He chuckled and opened the door.

"BELLA! Ohmigosh it took you long enough, we've been waiting!" Alice yanked me from Edward's arms, dragging me over to the pristine dining table. I looked over my shoulder at Edward, who was glaring at his sister, and I laughed as I sat down.

"Hi Alice." I looked at the doorway, smiling slightly and trying not to blush, "And everyone else, too. Hi. And thank you for doing this, you really didn't – "

"Oh, Bella, don't be silly! You know how Alice loves planning parties." Esme stepped forward with one of her motherly smiles as everyone else came to sit at the table. Rosalie made a point of moving slowly and looking unhappy to be at my party. _You and me both._ Alice grinned as Edward sat next to me, and was suddenly gone. A second later there was an absurdly large stack of boxes in front of me and Alice was sitting across from me next to Jasper. I let out a small noise of protest and Edward laughed.

"Oh, Bella, I know you hate presents," Alice grinned, "but I also know you'll LOVE all of them." I couldn't help but giggle a little at this. _Of course… All-seeing pixie vampire._

"Well, if you insist that I will like them, I guess I have no choice…" I grinned good naturedly back at her, reaching for the smallest gift. Esme stopped me with a gasp.

"Ohhh! Wait, we have a cake first!" _A cake? They don't eat…Crap._ I must have looked confused, because Emmett let out a booming laugh at my expense. Before I could say anything else, Esme came back in with a relatively small cake, much to my relief. She set it down in front of me and lit the candles. I looked up to find several pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Well, Bells, are you going to make a wish or wait for the whole cake to melt?" Emmett laughed again, this time at his own joke, and I saw Edward roll his eyes as I looked at the candles. _A wish? I don't know what to wish for…_

"Just wish for the first thing that comes to your mind..." I looked at Alice, a bit surprised, but she tapped her temple, "I wasn't getting anything, so I knew you hadn't decided."

Looking at Edward, I smiled nervously and looked back at the candles. _Wish, wish, wish…_I sighed and took a breath in... Okay… _I wish I knew what it was like to be Edward_. I blew out the candles. "There. Wish made… They never come true anyway…" I chuckled nervously and hoped that someone would say something. Then I noticed Alice was staring at nothing… _Uh-oh. Vision time._

"Bella…" She looked at me, her eyes wide and a slightly amused expression on her face, "has anyone ever told you to be careful what you wish for?" _Aw, crap, what does that mean?_

"Alice…" Edward was tense, and everyone else was confused. "What did you just see?" Alice just laughed, grinning innocently at Edward and I.

"You'll see."

**I may or may not continue with this. And as far as my other story goes, that is also up to whether or not I feel inspired/ have time. I'm student teaching this semester, so we'll see…**


	2. A Good Night's Sleep

**Recap: Bella is ticked off because Edward dragged her to her Cullen-tastic birthday party. Bella made a wish and blew out the candles. Alice had a vision about her wish. Alice is amused, which should really make everyone nervous. Mwahahaha. **

**I apologize for the fluffiness of this chapter. I meant to get it going, but then got distracted. Oh, and again I add that Twilight = not mine. **

After Alice's little revelation, I was nervous. I knew Edward could tell, because he looked more worried than usual. Heck, everyone could probably tell because they could hear my heart trying to escape my chest. _Crap, I wish I knew what Alice saw._ I opened my gifts, and everyone except Edward and Alice was distracted from my wishing, which apparently was going to cause an incident. _It can't be too bad if Alice is laughing…Right?_

"Thanks everyone. I really appreciate all this stuff. You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble for me." I could feel myself blushing, which made me blush more as I stood next to Edward, who had a bag with the gifts in his hand. Esme smiled and shook her head quietly, having already told me several times that it was no trouble. I think she gave up trying to convince me for the day. As I turned to walk through the door, which Edward was of course holding open, I saw Alice wink at me. _Okay, THAT makes me nervous!_ I rushed out the door, trying to ignore the puzzled and slightly frustrated look that formed on Edward's face. _Crap. Now I'm going to be questioned in the car. Ugh._

A few moments later, Edward had zoomed out of the driveway and back onto the road. He looked over at me with his piercing topaz eyes and frowned. "Bella… Why was Alice acting more strangely than usual?" When I answered by merely shifting awkwardly in my seat and trying not to make eye contact, I heard him sigh softly. "Why won't you tell me what you wished for, love? I won't get mad." He smiled over at me, trying a different approach. I, however, was not about to let him dazzle it out of me.

"Well, Edward, I'm not sure what Alice saw." I looked over at him, flashing what I hoped was an innocent smile. "After all… I'm not a mind reader or anything." That earned me a growl. _Oops. Too much?_ Edward looked back at the road, and we were rapidly approaching my house.

"Well, _Isabella_…" I winced. He never called me that. Clearly, he was not amused by this situation. "I can see you aren't going to take this seriously." The car whipped violently into the driveway, screeching to a halt behind my truck. _Good thing I had my seatbelt on… Yikes._ Despite being irate, Edward still performed his gentlemanly duties: opening my door, undoing my seatbelt, helping me out of the car, and carrying my things inside. After putting the rest of the cake in the fridge for Charlie later, I looked up to find Edward standing in the doorway of the kitchen empty-handed. A slight panic overtook me as I looked at his tense posture and stony gaze.

"You – you are staying, right?" I hated how pathetic my voice sounded as I begged him to stay without directly saying it. But really, I was feeling quite pathetic. If he left I would feel terrible, and it would ruin an otherwise decent birthday for me. Stepping forward, I reached out my hand to him hesitantly, feeling the threat of tears filling my eyes as I watched him look at the floor. Suddenly, his eyes snapped up and he looked heartbroken, reaching out to cup my face delicately in his icy hands.

"Shhh, Bella…" Edward spoke softly as he kissed first my cheeks then my forehead softly. "Don't cry, love. I'm sorry. I was rude. I should know better than to pry…" I closed my eyes, leaning into him and letting out a soft gasp of surprise when I felt his lips graze each eyelid lovingly. "I just wish I knew what was going on in that beautiful mind of yours." I tensed a little, getting the feeling that he was again changing tactics to figure out what Alice had seen. He must have noticed, because he tilted my face up to his as I opened my eyes. "I suppose I have to wait and see, if you won't tell me, then?" _Phew. That was easier than I expected._

*** several hours later (aka after dinner with Charlie and Edward 'leaving' for the night) ***

I came back into my room after changing and brushing my teeth, flopping down in my chair with a sigh. I hadn't realized how stressful having a nosy vampire asking questions could be. I glanced around my room, not seeing or sensing Edward's presence anywhere. I sighed again, slightly relieved, but also very disappointed. _I'm pathetic… Two hours apart and I'm already getting lonely._ Picking up my hairbrush, I started working out the tangles, wincing slightly when I hit a particularly nasty one, and practically jumping out of my skin when I felt the brush being taken out of my hands.

"Sorry, love, I didn't mean to startle you…" Edward chuckled from behind me as he gently ran the brush through the rest of my hair. _Mmmm…_I closed my eyes and smiled, discovering yet another mundane activity that my boyfriend was perfect at. "Did you enjoy your birthday?" Putting the brush back on my dresser, he kissed the top of my head and wrapped his cold arms around me.

I tipped my head back to look at him and smiled. "Oh, it was alright." He frowned slightly, looking worried, and he opened his mouth to speak. For once, I was fast enough and I placed my finger to his lips. "I had a good time, really." I moved my hand and gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you."

Edward picked me up and carried me over to my bed, tucking me under the covers with a smile before climbing in next to me, laying on top of the covers. I couldn't help but chuckle at how awkward it was that he was fully dressed. He gave me a quizzical look, but I snuggled into his arms and he started to hum my lullaby. I was asleep before I knew it.

***EPOV***

My love was asleep in my arms, her heartbeat slow and steady, her warm breath on my neck as she nestled closer to me in her sleep. I smiled to myself, enjoying this quiet closeness immensely. This was a much better way to spend my evenings than any hobby I had attempted in the past century. Closing my eyes, I let out a contented sigh as her pulse and warmth lulled me into a hazy pseudo-slumber.

***the next morning***

I stirred, wondering when I had gotten under the covers, and why I couldn't remember laying here for so long. The warmth of my blanket cocoon was amazing, and I realized I hadn't felt this sensation in a very long time. It was almost like waking up after a good night's sleep. _Wait a second… _My eyes flew open at the realization I couldn't hear Bella's heartbeat anymore, and I froze, staring at the very familiar torso on top of the blankets next to me. _This is not right._ I got out of the bed with so little grace that I fell to the floor with a solid and surprisingly painful thud. _This is very not right._

**Review, please. I was pleasantly surprised at the number of favorites, subscriptions, and reviews I got last chapter… Thanks :)**


End file.
